Hijos de Varia
by Velpharie
Summary: La historia de como llegaron, son y viven los hijos del escuadrón Varia.
1. Il Ragazzo Che Ama Odiare

Animal: Bisonte

_*VARIA* _

Xanxus x Indefinido = Yami

Nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene ni la menor idea de cómo llego aquel niño malvado a la mansión Varia. El solo se proclamo el hijo de Xanxus y el jefe, como si nada le dio la razón. Como algunos saben Xanxus fue adoptado pero al enterarse reacciono de una forma un tanto… malvada y vengativa. Por ello, decidió proclamar a algún niño callejero su heredero. No iba a darle el gusto a ninguna mujer de ser su esposa. El niño llamado Yami que significa; Oscuridad, tinieblas y penumbras. Tiene una cicatriz que le recorre todo el brazo como una anaconda. Tiene un tatuaje de Varia en la mitrad de la espalda; Xanxus lo hizo cuando era un recién nacido para marcarlo como su único progenitor. Ahora, 4 años después de la llegada de ese chamaco de 13. El se ha vuelto rebelde, aprendiz de jefe, cruel y sin tacto. Su cabello es negro y tiene ambos ojos rojos. Pero es más pálido que su padre y tiene una sonrisa mucho mas traviesa. Odia a Tsuky, cuando su padre (cierto día *_*) la obligo a visitar la familia Varia. Yami la encerró en su habitación y se podría decir que, hay, no ocurrieron cosas para menores de 18 años XD. Desde que la pobre Tsuky se despertó en la cama del único ser que no le quería quedo más intrigada que nunca. Yami la odia, por eso le hizo aquello. Pero para su desgracia eso no hizo más que aumentar el interés y curiosidad de Tsuky. A sus espaldas lo llaman "el pequeño clon del jefe pájaro de pacotilla".

Animal: Leopardo del rayo mezclado con Leona del cielo. Tiene la capacidad de explotar todo lo que el rayo de fricción toca. Leopardo blanco con manchas negras y ojos rojos. Llamas en orejas y cola.


	2. Guardiano di Generazione

Levi x Matrona = Tetsu

Cuando la noticia de Yami se dio a conocer. Leviatán supo al instante que el también iba a necesitar un nuevo heredero. ¿Quién protegería a su jefe y a su hijo? Levi moriría por Xanxus asíque decidido dejar a un "sustituto" para cuando el ya no existiera. Encontró a una mujer, no muy delgada y poco honrada que le serviría de cubeta. Ocurrió y 9 meses después Leviatán ya estaba entregando en sus brazos a su hijo para Xanxus, admirando a la vez su increíble "hazaña" para seguir con la protección del Jefe Varia. Xanxus no le dio importancia y crío a Tetsu junto a Yami. Y aunque se notaba a leguas que el niño de cabello negro y ojos rojos no tenía interés en establecer una amistad, no lo mato.

17 años después Xd. Tetsu fue proclamado guardián del rayo y de Yami. Como un enorme Alcon que debe vigilar los cielos para que al heredero no le ocurra nada. Aunque, es su mejor amigo. Si, es bastante poco probable que pudiera ocurrir algo parecido entre Xanxus y Levi. Pero sus hijos se _casi _criaron juntos por lo que Tetsu es mas como su consejero personal que guardián. Tiene el cabello negro puntiagudo tirando hacia atrás. Los ojos rasgados pero lindos. Y el tatuaje de un rayo tiene en medio del pecho. Su pelo no es tan largo como el de su padre y mas que nada cubre su rostro. Se la pasa rondando por la mansión las veinticuatros horas del día o en misión. Odia, pero odia, con todas sus fuerzas a Vongola. Pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando Tsuky le sonrío al bajar del coche de llegada, claro, solo en aquel momento; segundos después ya no la pudo volver a encontrar.

Animal: Anguila eléctrica


	3. Bloody son Princely

Belphegor x sirvienta = Kill

Se podría llegar a decir, que con este acontecimiento que voy a comenzar a contar, todos dirán: que Belphegor se pasa de pervertido o sádico o narcisista. ¿Por qué? Bueno, según la forma de pensar de Belphegor ninguna mujer es capaz de estar a la altura de un príncipe como el. Por ello, le pago a una sirvienta para que llevara dentro de su vientre a su heredero, a su único e irreversible hijo. Le hizo el amor, la dejo quedarse en la mansión los 9 meses restantes, pero ,cuanto termino el parto; la boto como una bolsa de basura, le arrebato a su hijo y lo crío con todos los conocimientos y conceptos que debía tener un nuevo príncipe como él.

Kill; era idéntico a su padre pero unos 2 centímetros mas bajo. Con la camiseta de rayas rojas en vez de moradas. Usaba una corona para el lado y su flequillo le tapaba los ojos, que aunque nadie lo sepa: son rojos, se ríe igual que su padre, esta obsesionado con la sangre pero más que nada, con Lala. Se pasa sus días jugando, torturando y molestando a la pequeña hija de Fran. Algo que a su padre le agrada bastante, era prácticamente su venganza por todos los comentarios odiosos que la rana le decía. Le molesta, pero sabe que no podría vivir sin la compañía de la niña. No siente vergüenza de cómo nació, es mas, se podría decir que es mas, mucho mas, narcisista que su padre. Suele salir de travesura, comportarse como un pequeño y muy infantil príncipe, pulir sus cuchillos y huir de Star cada vez que se cruza con ella.

Animal: Dos tigres de tasmania.


	4. Piranha Shark

Squalo x Katrina = Askar

12 años atrás, en el escuadrón de asesinato de Vongola. Una mujer rubia de pelo corto y ojos lilas se infiltro en la mansión. Tenía como objetivo asesinar a Squalo y lo hubiera echo si tan solo no lo hubiera visto salir de la ducha, envuelto en una toalla que dejaba todo su (hermoso XD) torso al descubierto y claro, también podría haberlo matado si no hubiera dicho también "– ¿¡que! Me han mandado a asesinar a un hermafrodita (personas de 2 sexos a la vez y no hablo de los heterosexuales) o que! – " no falta decir, que Squalo casí la mato. La capturo y la mantuvo de rehén por 2 semanas. La mujer era ciertamente estupida (pensamiento de Squalo) respondía de una forma completamente fuera de lo común. Gritaba, pataleaba y se comportaba como una niña pequeña, terca e insolente. Pero, Squalo poco a poco, muy poco a poco, le fue tomando cierto cariño, hasta, que termino enamorándose de ella. La mujer no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Squalo, pero como era una mujer ciertamente engañosa y estafadora. Se acostó con el por puro placer. Unos cuantos meses después, se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Sin querer contarle a nadie, intento abortar. Squalo lo descubrió y se lo impidió. Aun a la fuerza, la obligo a tener a su hijo. Lo logro, pero a cambio perdió al único amor de su vida.

18 años después, un muchacho que no era ni odiado ni querido por su padre se convertío en el capitán de estrategia Askar. Tenia un nombre intimidante inventado por su padre para que de pequeño se hiciera ya de una reputación. El muchacho no llevaba el pelo largo, sino corto. De color blanco. Uno de sus ojos era celeste y otro era de color morado claro. Su piel era pálida. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que su padre pero un poco mas claro. Era extremadamente hiperactivo e infantil. Tenia el cuerpo de todo un hombre y era tan _sensual _(baba) como un hombre con alma de tiburón que es capaz de morderte la muñeca si no haces lo que el quiere *_*, le gusta estar casi siempre sin camisa, refrescarse en las piscinas y lagos, entrenar con la espada y comer chicles bomba contra el estrés. Era una pena que su padre no los hubiera comido años atrás, así , no estaría tan enfermo de enojotitis. A Askar, que es más del estilo de piraña que tiburón, al que no le pega su nombre (T_T) y es más exitoso con las mujeres que cualquier miembro de Varia. Suele pensar, mientras nada boca arriba en su piscina, que al igual que su madre, el también es una persona traicionera y estafadora. No conoce el nombre de la familia mafiosa de su madre. Y odia cada segundo (aunque no se le nota) en que recuerda, que desde el momento en que nació, ya estaba destinado a ser parte de la mafia.

Animal: Pirañas


	5. Amore Scommesse

Marmon x Kohana = Kamil Viper

Una noche, en plena partida de póquer entre mafiosos. Marmon se encontraba más que ganando gracias a sus ilusiones. Todos los delincuentes allí presentes ya empezaban a adentrarse en la bancarrota. El muchacho encapuchado había sonreído en ese entonces. Hasta que el último integrante, el cual se había retrasado, apareció. Era una mujer de cabello castaño, largo hasta la cintura y con ojos plateados. La "señorina" se sentó en una de las sillas, encendió un cigarrillo (el cual escupió al darse cuenta de que cosas tenia dentro) tosió un poco, con lo que los demás adversarios se rieron, y entonces fue donde ocurrió. La mujer extendió una mano entera de aces y exclamo un "creo que gane" dejándolos a todos anonadados. Marmon sabia que había echo trampa, no con ilusiones pero si había echo trampa. Asíque haciendo otra jugada mostró otra mano de aces "veo… que también yo" susurro con una sonrisa de lado. Ella le miro frunciendo el ceño y no le quito la vista de encima… el resto de la noche.

Cuando al final el juego termino, sin antes un buen debate entre si la mujer o Viper era el ganador, ambos se quedaron a solas en la sala. La humana lo había encarado y le había echado en cara con casi un escupitajo sus falsas ilusiones. El muchacho no se inmuto al saber que había sido descubierto, es mas, estampo a la mujer contra la pared y le susurro "no hables como si tu hubieras jugado limpio" y del vestido negro de la mujer cayeron varias cartas de aces. Ella se sonrojo a más no poder y trato de soltarse pero Marmon no la dejo. El chico le pregunto cual era su nombre a lo que ella respondo con un gruñido "kohana" había respondió. Marmon también se presento y luego se acerco a la mujer. En un arranque de lujuria le provoco con palabras silenciosas al oído, para luego repasarlas con la lengua en su piel y de hay es otro cuento….

Después, años y años después. Cuando Viper era ya un arcobaleno y estaba en Varia (junto con Fran) una chica de aproximadamente 17 años llego.

De cabello morado claro, ojos azul oscuro y tres punto violetas debajo de los ojos. Junto con una carta. Apenas entro se la dio a Viper y espero a que este la leyera.

" _Escuc_ha_, maldito hombre sensual que conocí en una partida de póquer. Ella, la chica que seguramente tienes en frente y te fulmina con la mirada, es TU hija. Yo me hice cargo de ella por 17 largos años, ahora te toca a ti. Y por si acaso, si, aun te sigo siendo fiel. Maldito narcisista que no me deja en paz con sus múltiples visitas!. Pero igual, yo también te extraño, emmm…. Ahora, bebe. Jajajajjaja _(risa escrita) _pero bueno, se que no te lo dije antes. Pero es que ella vive en su propio mundo, como tu. Es idéntica a ti, muy avara y codiciosa. Apenas empieza en el mundo de la mafia y ya quiere unirse contigo a Varia. Cuídala, yo ya cumplí mi trabajo, guapo. Ahora es TÚ, TURNO._

_PD: déjale un cuarto en el sótano o se quejara. "_

Viper miro la carta con la boca abierta. Eso le pasaba por amar a una mujer tan terriblemente irresponsable y rebelde como ella. Al final suspiro y miro a la chica.

Ella pregunto un: "¿papa?"

Viper asintió, dándose cuenta de que ella miraba fijamente su cuerpo de bebe. El cual solo usaba a veces, ya que podía cambiar a forma adulta pero solo ciertos días.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto el ilusita mientras sentía el cuerpo de su ahora hija abrazarlo. Le devolvió el abrazo y poco a poco sonrío mientras escuchaba un: "Kamil…. Viper."


	6. Vivere Nella Rana

Fran x Natalie = Lala

Todo el rollo empezó cuando Bel acuchillo por octava vez a Fran. El menor nunca daba signos de dolor u enojo, pero como Luss estuvo presente en el momento, se preocupo por el y quiso llevarlo a algún hospital para que le revisaran la espalda. Fran al principio quería negarse, pero era mejor estar en medio de un cuarto con olor a enfermo que en una mansión donde un sádico loco te persigue. Lussuria, Fran y Bel (el cual quería saber cual era el secreto del niño para no sentir dolor… y destrozarlo y matarlo como dios manda después) llegaron a la clínica donde los atendió una chica de cabello rubio y ojos pálidos. Les sonrío y luego los llevo a una habitación. Reviso la espalda de Fran, en la cual ya no estaban los cuchillos pero en que corría sangre. La mujer le miro horrorizada y ordeno que se quedara en observación al menos 2 días. Nadie le hizo caso hasta que amenazo con castrarlos a todos (menos a Luss) si no aceptaban. Belphegor solo sonrío con su sonrisa macabra y se fue, Lussuria le deseo buena suerte Fran que se quedo mirando a la enfermera.

La noche del segundo día. La mujer (Natalie :D) le estaba cambiando las vendas al peliverde. No supo ninguno de los dos exactamente cuando, pero en un momento en vez de quitar vendas estaban arrancando ropa, en vez de curar estaban acariciando y en ves de guardar silencio estaban…. Bueno, creo que se entiende.

La mujer despertó al otro día con una vergüenza enorme pensando en lo "impura" que había sido al cometer semejante acto y huyo, con una sabana amarrada al cuerpo hacia otro lugar. Mientras Fran estaba recostado en la cama (desnudito *_*) con la sabana hasta la cintura y ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza mirando el techo inexpresivamente pensando "Que buen héroe he sido" y "tengo que llegar a la mansión para seguir fastidiando a Bel-sempai" y una mini sonrisa se le apareció en el rostro pensando en los nuevos comentarios que podría decir.

9 meses después (ya, me estoy hartando de decirlo ¬¬, mejor adelantemos EN EL PARTO) una mujer pujaba en medio de un hospital gritando de dolor mientras que un inexpresivo chico daba caso omiso a su estrangulado apretón de manos. Fran, arrastrado por el sentimiento de complicidad y apoyo hacia la mujer que despertó en Lussuria cuando este se entero del embarazo y "prematuro" parto de la enfermera con la que por así decirlo, Fran había tenido una _relación_ de una noche. Lo había llevado a ella con cuerda y todo, atado y arrastrado por el suelo mientras Bel lo amenazaba con un cuchillo en el cuello diciendo " – u-shi shi shi shi, el príncipe estará encantado de matar a tu hijo cuando nazca, rana ". Ahora, ambos Bel y Luss, junto con Levi (llevado por Luss) Squalo (que gritaba "- VROOOI, empuja de una vez, maldita mujer!) Marmon (- espero que me paguen por venir hasta aquí-) y Xanxus (si, el mismísimo Xanxus estaba allí para ver nacer a otro nuevo miembro de Varia, entre paréntesis , o matar a una inservible escoria, cierra paréntesis). En fin todos estaban ya reunidos, algunos riendo, otros gritando, guardando silencio, gruñendo o abanicando al jefe.

Natalie a pesar de haber cuidado al bebe nueve meses dentro de su vientre estaba decidida a dejárselo a Fran. Había encontrado una nueva pareja, un hombre que en verdad amaba y ya no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad. Sabia que Fran era un buen chico, a pesar de todo, y que cuidaría bien al niño.

Cuando al final el parto termino y Natalie sostenía por fin a su _hija _en brazos. Susurro con una mezcla de amor y tristeza: _"Bienvenida al mundo, Lala" _

Con un pequeño gesto le entrego la bebe a Fran, que la miro un tanto sorprendido. Igual que el resto de Varia. Esperaban que la mujer pusiera resistencia o que se empeñara en irse con Fran. Todo el mundo la miro con cierto gesto de enojo o aburrimiento.

Y mientras nadie se daba cuenta, el pequeño Kill. De apenas 2 años (pero con la inteligencia y habilidad de todo un genio de Varia), se acerco a la bebe y como Fran estaba sentado, la alcanzo a ver. Con una pequeña mata de cabello verde oscuro y dos marcas pequeñas en los ojos que en ese momento tenía cerrados, Kill acerco una mano hacia ella y sin modales le apretó la mejilla con dos dedos. La niña abrió al instante los ojos. De un color casi verde claro sin expresión. Con las cejas semi levantadazos y un poco fundidas. Sin sonrisa ni mueca tomo uno de los dedos de Kill y lo mordió con fuerza. El niño sintió el agudo dolor pasarle por todo el cuerpo. Se separo de golpe y se miro el dedo. Sin sangre pero con una marca rojiza. El pequeño gruño y le susurro con odio "has cavado tu propia tumba, hija de rana" y de hay empezó _**TODO. **_

Luego, 16 años después. Una chica esta siendo perseguida por un loco rubio tira cuchillos. Ambos están corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión. Ella tiene el cabello de un verde oscuro, con un sombrero ajustado a la cabeza en forma de rana. Con la chaqueta de varia, camiseta azul, un collar, shorts negros y botas. La bajita adolescente de ojos verdes y marcas debajo de los ojos, con labios color rosa palido y mirada entre inexpresiva y fastidiada, baja las escaleras a tope. Sintió como un cuchillo se incrustaba en su espalda y luego otro, y otro. Pero no dejo de correr, hasta que llego a su habitación y cerro con llave la puerta. En ese momento suspiro y dio media vuelta.

_El _estaba hay. Con la macabra sonrisa, apenas una cabeza mas alto que ella y con los cuchillos en la mano, se _reia. _Lala trago saliva, pero sin miedo en el rostro solo un seño semi fruncido. Abrió la boca para decir un comentario fastidioso pero fue detenida por los labios de Kill. El rubio la besaba con pasión, de forma brusca pero rápida. Ella escucho su propio cuerpo chocar contra la pared y bufo para sus adentros.

_ODIABA ser el juguete de ese engendro sádico del demonio, pero, era algo que no se podía cambiar, desde que recordaba el había sido su pesadilla personal. Todo lo que ella hacia, el lo asía mejor. Todo lo que ella decía, le causaba fastidio a el y terminaba acuchillándola. Y aunque era una clase de vida que nadie y repite nadie querría tener. Era __**su**__ vida y si ser besada y torturada por un sádico y guapo hijo de perro estaba dentro del plan. Pues que así fuera._

En ese instante Kill se separo:

- ¿en que piensas, ranita? – pregunto con una sonrisa divierto. Pero Lala no contesto, tan solo lo siguió mirándolo con un "quítate" en los ojos.

Kill volvió a reír y atrapar sus labios.

Ella gruño por lo bajo, pero se dejo llevar. Si, esta era _su _vida. Con Kill, con su padre, con los Varia, con la mafia y con su gorro.


End file.
